A Raven and a Robin
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: After Batman pulls Dick from being Robin he runs away and is captured by the Joker only to be saved by a mysterious half-demon named Raven. Believing that Batman & the team don't care for him Robin stays with Raven and they fight crime together. But while tracking their enemy Slade and saving Young Justice from him will Robin have to face his past? Rob/Rae Daddybats team friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Young Justice **_**or **_**Teen Titans**_

Robin's POV

The crowbar came down on his chest over and over again. The Joker laughed above him, taunting him with words Robin no longer could comprehend.

And he didn't care. Robin wanted the Joker to kill him at this point…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Batman was disappointed in him, again. Robin always felt like Batman only ever criticized him, and never praised any of his work.

"_I told you to wait for me," Batman said, giving Robin his Bat-glare that the boy was immune to by now._

"_If I had waited, the Scarecrow would have shot that woman. I didn't have _time _to wait for you to get there," he retorted._

"_You deliberately disobeyed me," Batman said, growling just a little. "Your safety is my main priority, which is why… I'm pulling you from being Robin."_

"_What?! Batman-"_

"_It's not forever, Robin," he said. "Just until I can trust you again."_

"_You don't trust me?" Robin fought not to scream the words. "Have you _ever _trusted me? You always seem to act like I am this fragile little thing! Well, I'm not. I may have chosen the name 'Robin', but that doesn't make me weak."_

"_Robin-"_

"_No! I have _always _trusted you, Batman," he yelled. "And if you can't trust me, then, then you don't have to pull me from being Robin, because I quit!"_

"_Robin-"_

"_No, I am done, Bruce," he growled. "And don't think that I don't know that the Team doesn't think I am weak also. They see me as a powerless little boy playing dress-up. And I am sick of it. Good bye, Batman."_

"_Robin, wait-"_

_But before Bruce could do anything, Robin was already out the window and disappearing into the dead of night._

End of Flashback.

* * *

><p>Robin prepared for the Joker to make the killing strike as he raised the crowbar above his head, when, the madman screamed and was ripped away from him, slamming into a wall, unconscious.<p>

The last thing Robin saw before losing consciousness was a hooded figure.

* * *

><p>When Robin came to, he found himself lying on a soft surface, in a dark room.<p>

He sat up, alarmed, ready to be attacked.

"You're awake."

Robin spun towards the voice, but was unable to see its owner.

"Sorry, I guess I should turn on a light." And the voice's owner did. The light flicked on, and Robin blinked from its brightness.

There was a girl standing in front of him. She had violet hair, pale skin, and a strange gemstone in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a purple cloak, but her hood was back.

She gazed at him with calm, intent violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked immediately. He had never seen this girl before.

"You can call me Raven," she said. "And who might you be?"

"Robin," he said.

She smiled a little. "Ah, so we both go by the names of birds. Fitting."

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked.

"About two weeks," Raven said. "I have been watching over you."

"Two weeks?!" he spluttered. "I have to-" and then he broke off, remembering what happened before the Joker captured him. Batman wouldn't be looking for him, and the team probably wouldn't either.

_They don't care, remember? They think you are weak, a liability._

"Have to what?" Raven asked. "Eat, maybe? I've only been able to feed you through tubes."

He shook his head, weakly. "Nothing. It's not important anymore. So, what brought you to my rescue?"

"I was in town and I sensed your distress and the maniacal glee of a psychopath," she said. "I decided to intervene."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You are still in distress," she commented. "But it is about something different."

"Ho can you-"

"I am an empath, brave bird," she said. "Among other things."

Robin stared at her for a moment. Not because of her powers, but rather the fact that she had called him brave. No one had ever given him a nickname like that before. Little bird, yes, implying he was weak, but never a _brave _one.

"You, think I am brave?" _Why would she? She had to save me from the Joker!_

"Because, I can sense it," she said. "You are very brave, even if no one sees it. You think everyone looks down upon you because of your age and size, but I can tell that you have courage; even if you don't have the innocence everyone thinks you do. Looks… can be very deceiving."

He blinked. _How did she… right, empath, but to be able to sense all that?_

"I've healed some of your wounds," she continued. "Through empathic healing. It takes away pain, but can also heal more minor injuries. Not life threatening ones, but your most of your injuries weren't life threatening. The ones that were… I took care of."

"Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled a little. "You are welcome. Now, I'm sure you don't want to stay laying down all this time, come on, let's go have some tea."

She extended a hand.

He took it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? Should I continue this? I hope I didn't get the characters too OOC or anything. I just thought that Robin would have enough at some point. I mean, he is the youngest on the team, and has no powers. Sure Artemis doesn't either, but she's older. They think she can take care of herself. And Batman needs to realize that Robin is totally capable of stopping criminals.<strong>

**So, then I thought, what if Bats and Rob have a spat, Robin runs away, gets captured by the Joker, and is saved by Raven from Teen Titans. I am not sure if I am going to include the other Titans in this or not, or if this is just going to be Robin and Raven partnering up.**

**Anyway, the team and Batman will finally realize that their little bird is not weak at all. There will be Team friendship and Daddybats, you know, once they all make up, and plenty of RobinXRaven.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Wally's POV<p>

The men had black and oranges faces… and were practically unstoppable. Wally tried to run from one that lunged at him, but despite his super speed, the man kicked his leg out, tripping the speedster.

Artemis wasn't fairing any better. She shot dozens of arrows at the men, but they somehow managed to catch them. Eventually, she ran out.

M'gann tried to penetrate their minds, but her eyes widened in shock. "They're machines!"

The only ones among them that had some luck were Superboy and Kaldur. They had strength levels similar to the robot men.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _the voice came from the shadows and several of the robots were lifted into the air by black mist. A green tiger came out of nowhere, leaping on one and tearing through the metal viciously.

What looked like batarangs flew through the air, forcing the machines to explode the moment they touched them.

A girl with orange skin and glowing green eyes descended, throwing dozens of green bolts the same shade as her eyes at the robots, blowing them up the same way the red batarang-like devices did.

A boy who looked part machine himself lunged out, using strength similar to that of Superboy and Aqualad's to punch one of the machines across the room.

A boy flipped down from the rafters, his suit a flurry of red and black as he kicked on of the machines across the room, flipping back before he even touched the ground to spar with another. He looked familiar.

A girl covered in a deep blue cloak flew down, her eyes glowing like bright white orbs as she used dark magic to make black, shadowy walls smash into the robot men.

Before Wally knew it, all the machines were either destroyed or had fled.

Before the Team stood a group of five individuals. The green tiger had shifted into a green-skinned boy, the green-eyed girl had landed, a happy grin on her face as she stood in a bikini Wally's eyes immediately landed on, before he remembered he had a girlfriend who would shoot him with arrows if she saw his eyes even linger somewhere, a girl with violet hair and gorgeous face, a boy who looked like a cyborg, and… _Robin._

His hair was a little spikier and his limbs had gained much more muscle with time, but it was definitely Robin. At first, Wally was stunned, because this was impossible. Robin was dead; Batman found the Joker in a puddle of Robin's blood. But then again, the body was never found…

"Rob…" he whispered, rising to his feet.

The other boy didn't pay him any attention, running off in the direction of the robots that fled. The violet haired girl followed him instantly, and the rest of the teenagers followed her.

The young justice team chased after them, but when they got outside the warehouse, all of them were gone.

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

"I can't believe we lost them!" Robin exclaimed. "Those robots are our only link to Slade."

"Calm down, Robin," Raven said. "There will be another chance."

"He keeps slipping through our fingers, Rae," Robin said. "He has hurt this team countless times, and as leader it is my job to make sure threats like him are gotten rid of. He threatened to kill all of you if I didn't act as his apprentice, he killed Terra, he came back from the dead-"

Raven cut him off with a kiss, smashing her lips into his own for a few seconds before pulling away. He blinked behind the white film of his mask.

"I think we know what's really bothering you," she said. "Those kids… they were your old team, weren't they?"

Robin sighed, sitting down on a nearby couch. He and Raven were alone that evening, as the rest of the Titans had already gone to bed.

He nodded. "Yes."

"They must know for sure that you're alive now," she murmured.

He looked down at the ground. "It's not that I wanted them to believe I was dead, I just… didn't want to talk to them after everything that happened. It was the past. This is my future. You're my future."

She smiled, sitting down next to him. "Robin, the past is as important as the future, because it shapes who we are and influences our choices as we grow older. For example, if I did not save you from the Joker, we would have never met, never gotten together, and we wouldn't have this team now. If you had not run away from home, putting yourself in the circumstances you did so I could meet you, we still wouldn't have what we do today. If destiny has chosen for you to see your old friends again, then that is what's going to happen."

He smiled back at her. "I'm lucky to have such a wise girlfriend."

"Yes, you are," she replied. "But it's always possible you won't see your old team ever again."

"Those robots attacked them, Raven," he murmured. "We were tracking them, not the other way around, and they were attacking them. Rae… do you think it's possible Slade knows about my past with that team?"

Raven frowned. "I suppose anything is possible."

He rose from the chair he was resting in. "I need to look into it."

"Now?" she stared. "Robin, it's past midnight."

He cackled, a remnant of the old days. "You know me, after all my time with Bats, I'm an insomniac."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I am a creature of the night… okay."

The two titans left the tower, going back to the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p>Batman's POV<p>

"You're certain, Aqualad?" the Dark Knight asked as he stared directly into the eyes of the young hero.

The Atlantian nodded. "I am, Batman. It was Robin; there was no mistaking it. We all saw him."

"He was with other teenagers?"

"Superpowered ones," Kaldur replied. "I've never seen anything like them, though."

"I will look into it," Batman replied.

"Sir, this is Robin; the Team is going to want to help," Kaldur said. After all this time, they still thought of Robin as their little brother and were not about to lose him again.

"Of course," Batman agreed, knowing how the Team felt about his protégé. "If I find any leads, I will be sure to deploy this team to investigate with me."

"Thank you, sir," Aqualad said, nodding his head before heading back into the rest of the Mount Justice to tell the team the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hides in corner to avoid pitchforks and torches from angry people who are mad that I haven't updated sooner.<strong>


End file.
